Threads of Memories
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: After a incident in Lucrecia's cave, Yuffie finds herself in Midgar 26 years ago. She meets the young Turk Vincent Valentine and his father. How can she get back to the past and why does she have to be a Turk?
1. Chapter 1: Chance Meetings

**Threads of Memories**

**Full Summary: **_Yuffie wakes up to find herself 26 years back in the past after being blinded by a bright light in Lucrecia's Cave. She meets Vincent's father Grimoire Valentine and Vincent himself much to her surprise. She doesn't know how to get back to the present and somehow ends up forced to be a turk._

'_Gawd, why the hell did they have to make so many freakin' stairs? –Yuffie Kisaragi  
_

**Chapter One: Chance Meetings**

'_Water...'_

Yuffie flinched as drop of water hit her cheek and then another. She groggily opened her eyes her visioned slightly blurred before it focused upon the sky. The clouds were gray and she could hear the soft roll of thunder. Why was she on the wet ground again? Yuffie sat herself up slowly as she rubbed the side of her head. How long has she been out like that? She didn't remember taking a nap on the ground or being in Midgar for that matter. Wait Midgar? Yuffie slowly stood herself up from the ground as her eyes looked around slowly. Indeed she was in midgar, but it looked a little different. The buildings weren't so run down and rickety.

"Have I been drinking or something and passed out?" She put a hand to her forehead as she walked forward down the wet cobblestone street of Midgar. Yuffie Kisaragi thought to herself for awhile tryign to figure out what she was doing a few moments ago.

"Let's see...I was leaving WRO headquarters and I went to go find Vincent..." She stopped walking abruptly as the man's name left her lips. She had went off to go look for him to see how he was holding up and to yell at him for going off like that without as much as a 'See you later' 'be back soon' or a 'kiss my ass'. Yuffie knew he could only be in one place.

"_Phew,I thought I'd never make it here."_

_Yuffie gave a sigh of relief before detatching the harness she had around her waist. It was a hassle just getting over here, but the hard part was having to scale down in very cold water to make it to the entrance of the waterfall. How did Vincent ever come down here like this was beyond her. Her clothes were a little soaked now and drops of water chased down her legs and arm slowly. She quietly made her way inside the cavern. The crystal stalagmite's sparkled and emitted a dull glow from within them. Yuffie had only been here once before a long time ago. From what she can remember it all looked the same, even the large crystalized stalagmite in the middle of the enclosed cavern._

"_That's still there?" She asked no in particular._

_Her feet carried her over to the large crystalized structure, small streams of water running between the cracks of the floor. Small pools of water made around in different parts of the cave. Even the walls seem to have water flowing from it, especially from the ceiling as it would pour slowly into one of the puddles below. Some if it dripping onto her forehead, but she ignore it. Stopping short of the structure Yuffie examined it a little closer. There didn't seem to be anyone here at all, also there didn't seem to be any sign of Vincent here either._

'_Has...he finally been able to let her go?' Yuffie mumbled her hand touching the crystal. It glowing faintly from her touch. She then gave a sigh, since Vincent wasn't here she minus well leave. Turning on her heels she began to walk away though she stopped dead in her tracks at the voice that called out to her._

'_C...c...com..e...'_

"_Huh?" Yuffie looked around quickly in an alert manner. No one. She didn't see anyone, but where did that..._

'_C..come...t-t-to...m-m-m...ee...'_

_She looked over her shoulder and drew her attention to the large crystal in the middle of the room. It pulsed a little brightly as the strange voice seemed to be calling out to her._

"_Is it calling...me?" She stood there for a moment looking at it. The strange glow it was emitting felt like it was luring her too it as she self-consciously stepped forward moving towards it. The pulsing glow merging from within it was hypnotizing. A odd feeling washed over her body, but she couldn't quite place it. The glow reflected off of her eyes as she stopped just a foot from it as she reached her hand out to it before a voice broke the silence of the cavern._

"_Yuffie don't touch it!"_

"_Huh..." She looked over her shoulder to see Vincent standing there. A panicked expression on his face as he dashed over to her. Before she could react, she felt something grasp her hand and pull her towards the crystal. Her hand pressing against the smooth material as it glowed brighter. She screamed as it felt like her hand was on fire. The stinging sensation was growing from her palm and then through her arm. The room was soon filled with a blinding light from the crystal as nothing was heard besides Yuffie screaming._

"Did that really happen? But, why am I in Midgar?" She frowned a little. Did Vincent bring her here? If so where was he? Is this some kind of joke? "Nah...Vinny doesn't do jokes or laugh for that matter."

Man, she needed a drink. This was too much to process. She noticed a pub just ahead of her. It looked a little clean, though it was also shady looking due to some tall bulky looking men standing against the building. As she walked closer, she took notice in their clothes. They were in uniforms, but SOLDIER uniforms. Her eyes widened a little as that just wasn't possible.

"There isn't anymore SOLDIER. That's impossible." She said to herself. Indeed, they were SOLDIERS. This was weird. What was going on? They eyed her for a moment as she walked inside the pub. One made a gesture with their hand before the other nodded to his partner.

Yuffie had gotten more than just a couple of stares when she entered the pub. She walked by the tables not noticing the intense stares she got as she took a seat at the bar.

"Can I get a sake?" She sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Lady, you have a lot of balls coming in here." The bartender said before raising his brow, "Sa-ke? What the hell is that? What does this look like some gay bar? We sell beer and hard liquor here little lady."

Yuffie made a face as she wasn't going to drink beer. It was totally nasty and had a bad taste to it. How can they not sell sake here? Sake can be pretty strong when you drink it nice and warm. She rolled her eyes. Men. "Fine, give me water then."

"Pssh. What are you doing in here getting water?" He questioned, before pouring her a glass of water and placing it in front of her.

"Something wrong with that?" Yuffie looked at him.

"Well, unless you want to be more than eye candy to these men I suggest you leave. This ain't no place for no woman unless you're a whore." He said.

Yuffie looked over her shoulder as she looked around the room. She just now noticed the lack of any estrogen in the room. It was just men here. Most of them were either drunk, playing poker, or just eyeing her exposed skin. She grimaced turning her head back.

"Ugh, of all places." She shook her head looking at her glass.

"Hey sweet heart, you looking for some company?"

"Mm?" She turned her head noticing someone had sat next to her. It was one of those guys from SOLDIER she had saw. "No, I'm not."

"Really? Cause we can give you company for a couple of hours." He grinned. Yuffie nealry spit her water back into her glass. Yuck, she thought it was time for her to leave now.

"I think I'll **pass** thank you very much." She said, turning around in her seat as she got up. Though she fell back as she bumped into the second SOLDIER that happened to be standing in front of her now.

"Oh, you'd pass up the pleasure of being with two SOLDIERS? It should be a honor for a woman of your 'profession'." He said. Yuffie stared at him with a look of annoyance.

"EXCUSE ME? Are you actually calling me a slut?" She yelled at him, catching the attention of others in the room her sudden outburst.

"I mean come on. You're the only woman in here and by the way you dress it's prett obvi–UGHH!"

He hardly had enough time to finish his sentence as Yuffie sent a swift hard kick to his crotch sending the man crumble down to his feet. There were some gasps in the room from the scene unfolding. A woman had actually hit a SOLDIER.

"Don't you ever, **EVER** call me a slut again. Got it? Cause next time you'll spend some quality time with my foot in your ass!" She yelled.

"You little...bitch." He growled. "You have no idea **who** you're messing with."

He said getting himself up from the ground slowly as he unsheathed his blade from his side. More than have of the men in the bar had made a hasty retreat as he did. Most of them might have been drunk, but they weren't stupid. Getting in a fight with a SOLDIER was like a infant and alligator going one on one.

"Oh yeah? I think you got that turned around." She said jumping back from him. Her hand reaching behind her, though she felt around her back before noticing she was lacking a weapon.

_Damn, I must have left it behind somewhere. Eh, whatever I don't need a weapon to take this idiot out._

She raised a hand waving a gesture of her hand towards him, "Bring it on."

"You are so dead." He said, as he ran towards her as his sword raised over his head. He brought it down to where she was standing, though it didn't strike. He found her standing on the edge of the blade to his surprise. She didn't even feel heavy on his blade weighing it down. The last thing he would remember seeing would be the bottom of her boot hitting his face. The force sending him back into a wall as he fell to the ground painfully. Yuffie somersaulted back before landing on her right foot. She vaulting off from her landing launching herself towards his partner that had grabbed his gun. He didn't have time to fire a round at the charging girl. The wind was knocked out of him as he hunched over as Yuffie's fist push into his abdomen hard. Multiple ones came one after another, before he crumpled forward on his side.

"Geeze, that's all you guys got? I was expecting a challenge." Yuffie said putting her arms behind her head.

"Holy shit, did you see that?" Someone said.

"Those two SOLDIERS were taken out so quick and by a female for that matter." Another one whispered.

The bartender seemed at a lost for words as he looked at the shinobi. Yuffie felt a little awkward as they whispered and looked at her. Did she do something wrong? She shrugged it off before deciding to take a quick leave of the pub. A few SOLDIERS passed her on her way out.

"What the hell?"

She could hear one of the men yell behind her. Oh, she didn't know that all 'hell' was about to break loose after those words left his mouth.

—

Yuffie held her breath as she pressed herself along the brick wall of the narrow alley she had ducked into. SOLDIERS running past the alleyway with guns in hand. A big exhale made as they passed seeing that they didn't find her. What a mess. She didn't think she could cause so much trouble within the first ten minutes of waking up. That's Yuffie for you.

"I so, need to find somewhere to hide...but where? It'd be the last place they'd look."

She peeked around the corner of the alley and notices that the men were gone for now. They might be back so she had to move fast. The sound of a helicopter caught her attention as she saw it hover past her and headed towards the ShinRa building. No, wait the ShinRa building? Yuffie shook her head looking again. The building was standing up in perfect condition, but why was it? The last time she saw it didn't even have a top to it.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder." Yuffie said. She had to see why that was still up for herself and what was going on. Taking one more look around she made her way towards the ShinRa building.

—

The entrance to the building was guarded by a SOLDIER standing near. She could just go and kick his butt boom, bam, bam! Though she didn't want to cause more trouble for herself and alert anyone else that she was here. That would have been a disaster. So, she had no choice, but to take the stairs. It seemed like she been running up these stairs forever.

"Gawd! Don't they ever stop!" She whined out as she could feel the burn in her thighs from jogging up these stairs. Well it started out as running, which turned into jogging, then a steady walk and then just crawling up the stairs. Yuffie gave an exasperated sigh falling on her back taking a small break from literally climbing all of these stairs.

"Why the hell did they have so many freakin stairs for these floors? I hope to Leavithian that it doesn't go all the way up to the top." She sighed. "I wonder where Vincent is..."

"Vincent...my phone...my phone!" She sat up quickly before she took her phone from her right pocket. The cover flipped up as she pressed the speed dial button that she had Vincent on much to his dismay. Since she'd always call him constantly filling his voice mail box with repetitive messages. Well, hopefully he'll answer the phone this time. The placed the phone up to her ear as she didn't hear a ring as a automated voice came up.

'_I'm sorry, but the number you're trying to reach does not exist.'_

"What? That's impossible." She frowned, before trying Reeve's number before the same automated voice popped up again.

'_I'm sorry, but the number you're trying to reach does not exist.'_

This was stupid they were the right numbers. Yuffie had went through her whole address book and still it said the same thing. Okay, now this was just far from weird it was just creepy. She grumbled putting her phone back in her pocket before getting up. Oh, she was going to get to the bottom of this. Ten minutes passed before she had made it to the top of the stairs. She opened the door slowly and peered inside cautiously. The coast was clear. She closed the door behind her before she began to walk across the hallway to the main elevators. Her head quickly snapped at the 'bing' sound from the elevators from the far side of the room. She quickly ducked behind one of the pillars in the hallway as she concealed herself. Footsteps approaching slowly, as she heard two male voices.

"Did you hear? Some female had attacked two SOLDIERS in a bar and now they sent out a squad to go find her. I heard they might even send a Turk to track her down. Man, that woman must have been some idiot to pull a stunt like that." The man laughed. Yuffie balled up her fist trying to keep her temper down from the comment.

_Gawd, news traveled that fast even here._

"Really? That's quite interesting." The other man said in quiet tone. "Though, they sound quite skilled to elude the SOLDIER this whole time. Could use more skilled people in SOLDIER."

"God, you keep so calm even in situations like this. I swear Valentine you're un-phased by just about any kind of news."

_Valentine?_

"Well, I need to go the research library. Let's have lunch sometime when you're not busy." The man said stepping into the elevator on the right as it closed.

Yuffie looked around the pillar as she noticed the tall man that stood in front of the employee elevators. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed his familiar features. His long ebony hair and pale like features. Oh, yes it was Vincent all right, but what was with that get up he was wearing? She noticed he was wearing a white lab coat and glasses.

_Bing!_

The doors slid open as the left elevator arrived. He walked inside as he pulled out his keycard from his pocket. He slide it underneath the button panel. The doors began to close, but a petite figure managed to dive between the closing doors. She stumbling forward and into him. Panting heavily, as she looked up at him. He looked down at her with his hands on her shoulder holding her steady.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine, phew. It took me forever to find you!" She yelled exasperated.

"It did?" He raised a brow looking at her.

"Well, yeah! I could not reach you on your phone. I think I might be getting some crappy interference in this building." Yuffie said. She pulled back from him putting her hands on her hips. "I swear Valentine, you can be a real pain in the ass you know?"

He rubbed a finger along the bridge of his nose slowly as he closed his eyes, "So, I've been told."

_Bing!_

The doors of the elevator slowly opened. He breezed past Yuffie as he made his way down the hallway. Yuffie followed in pursuit behind him as he heard the footsteps tap behind him.

"Young Lady is there any reason you're following me?" He said without turning to look back at her.

"_Young Lady_? What's your deal? I've been looking for you all over and when I finally find ya, you are acting weirder than usual."

"..." He said nothing as he continued to walk.

"What is this some kind of undercover disguise? I would have picked you for one having more of a direct approach Vincent and–Hey!" Yuffie bumped right into the man's back as he had made a abrupt stop.

"Vincent? Oh, I see now." He said, turning around a smile on his lips. That was something she would have never seen Vincent do. Was hell already frozen over now? Is the world ready to explode or something?

"Wha?" Yuffie looked at him puzzled. What was he smiling about? Was there something on her face?

He bowed his head to her, "Miss, I am Grimoire Valentine. 'Vincent' Valentine is my son."

**TBC**

_-Runs away from mob- XD; I couldn't help it. Waii! This came to me I swear! Okay, no more new stories to post until I get up to five or six chapters on my other ones. I swear! You know you like this one! This chapter wasn't too long, I thought I'd leave it off here and leave you hungering for more. Mwhaha. Yes, I know it said in the DOC guide that Grimoire died 26 years ago ( I think before Vincent's sleep so Vincent was asleep for...23 years. According to the GUIDE anyway.) I made it where Vincent is around his age he was in the turks and what not. So, don't complain. I had to make it work with the story. So, shut up. XD; It is fanfiction of course._


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Double

**Threads of Memories**

**A/N:**_ I might have an beta checker in some time. Though, I've been a bit particular in going back on my stories as of late. Old ones don't count, but they'll be revised and done away with bad grammar.(I wrote some of these when I was 14 or 15 people.) So, old stories will be revised and looked over by a beta checker. Except maybe this story. Okay that's it, enjoy!_

**Full Summary: **_Yuffie wakes up to find herself 26 years back in the past after being blinded by a bright light in Lucrecia's Cave. She meets Vincent's father Grimoire Valentine and Vincent himself much to her surprise. She doesn't know how to get back to the present and somehow ends up forced to be a turk._

'_You know, staring is impolite.' – Vincent Valentine_

**Chapter Two: Seeing Double**

Vincent stood there horrified in silence. Yuffie was no where to be found. He looked around the enclosed cavern as he found no sign of her anywhere. He had remember grasping her hand trying to pull her away, but he soon felt it dissipate within his hold. Once the bright light had cleared the cavern, he had fixed his vision upon the crystal stalagmite that once harvested the spirit of his deceased love. Lucrecia's form was no longer there instead it was Yuffie's. His eyes widened as he looked at the nude girl in cased within the crystal. Her eyes were closed and her hands lay over her heart along her chest. She looked so peaceful. He dropped to the ground on his knees looking at the crystalized incasing in shock.

'_W...what happened?'_

After a moment, he trying to regain his composure. He needed to keep calm or else he would not be able to focus on how to help Yuffie. He drew in a breath and then exhaled as he got up. Cautiously, he approached the incased girl. A hand carefully reaching out to her as his fingertips pressed against the smooth surface. It was surprisingly warm. Yuffie was still alive, but though at the same time she wasn't. Vincent shook his head as he narrowed his eyes.

"What is going on...?"

—

Yuffie studied his features. He did look like Vincent, but upon further inspection he wasn't. He didn't have high cheek bones like Vincent and she could tell he look a bit older as his face wasn't as long. She tilted her head looking at the man taking in his features. A red scarf was around his neck and his clothing reminded her of Vincent's; actually it looked exactly like Vincent's minus the cloak.

"You're Vincent's father?" Yuffie said in disbelief.

"Correct. So, what is your name miss...?" He asked.

"Yuffie Kisaragi." She answered as she continued to eye him. This was so weird. Meeting Vincent's father? Well, it's not like she didn't think he didn't have one, but he never really talked about his parents or past that much from what she knew from him already. Vincent wasn't one to open up to anyone, though he would have some conversations with her, Reeve, and Cid. Well, when he felt like it anyway.

He took her hand gently as he lifted it up. He leaned down as he kissed the top of her knuckles lightly. "Yuffie Kisaragi, it is a pleasure to meet you."

She could feel the blood rush to her head as she felt her cheeks burn. Compared to Vincent his dad was somewhat of a complete gentleman, well Vincent was too though he wasn't always so social. Though she had to keep in mind that he had went through a lot.

"Y..y..yeah." She said pulling her hand back.

"So, are you another one of my son's admirers?" Grimoire asked.

"What?" Yuffie nearly fell over from the question. What does he mean another? She was so **not** an admirer of Vincent's. Vincent would not have been her first pick to admire. She preferred blonde hair and blue eyes, namely Cloud. Well, Vincent did has some very nice hair and he was pretty handsome. No wait, handsome? Where did that come from?

"Heh, I take that as a no then. You just seem desperate to see him is all."

"Well, it's kinda an emergency. Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"I'm right here."

Yuffie nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden deep voice that came out of no where. She turned her head expecting to see her red cloaked companion, but what she saw was far from what she expected. Blinking once she stared at Vincent a few feet from her. He was dressed in a dark navy blue blazer with a zipper, pants and tie. He was dressed neatly and very clean cut, but what shocked her the most was his hair. He cut his hair! Vincent would never, ever, **EVER** cut his hair. She'd constantly nag him about getting a haircut, but he never would.

"Father you shouldn't be walking around like this. It's dangerous." Vincent said approaching them slowly.

"You worry too much. I can take care of myself Vincent." Grimoire waved a reassuring hand. Vincent frowned slightly before noticing Yuffie's gawking gaze. He rose a brow as she just seemed to stare at him. It was a little uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" He asked annoyed.

"Your...hair..." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He tilted his head not quite understanding what was wrong with his hair. Was there something in it? He brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"You cut your hair! I can't believe it!" She yelled.

"You seen me with long hair before?" Vincent asked her looking at her dumbfounded. He's never seen this girl before and barely anyone has seen him when he use to have long hair. Personally, he hated it.

"What do you mean have I? You always had long hair!" She said before punching him in the shoulder quite hard as he nearly lost his balance.

"What was **that** for?" He rubbed his shoulderr. This girl was quite rude. There was something about her he couldn't quite place about her. He shook the feeling off as he eyed her.

"For not coming to look for me earlier! And what's with that get up? You look like one of those good for nothing turks." She said.

He looked at her silently before folding his arms over his chest. "I **am** one of those good for nothing turks."

Yuffie stared at him for awhile before laughing. Vincent frowned. What was so humorous? Her hand covered her mouth continuing to laugh before wiping a tear from her eye.

"Okay, okay. Your little joke is over now. Seriously, why are you wearing that?" She asked again.

"Like I said, I am a Turk." He said before taking out an I.D card from his pocket and showing it to her. It had his picture on the card and read as followed:

**ShinRa Manufacturing Special Operative**

**Name: Vincent Valentine**

**I.D. #: GAIO12-0000**

**Rank: A**

Yuffie stood there in silence for a moment staring at the card. She nodded her head as she believed everything was making sense now. It was all so clear.

"Okay, I think I get it now."

"Good.."

"I'm dreaming, right?"

"Wha?"

Both Grimoire and Vincent exchanged a look of confusion as they looked back at Yuffie.

"I probably bumped my head or maybe I passed out from drinking too much. Yeah, that makes so much sense."

"Yuffie are you feeling all right?" Grimoire looked at her concerned.

"Never better. Soon as I wake up things will be just fine." She said looking back and forth between the two, "I'm like seeing double the Vincent's here."

Grimoire placed a hand on her forehead with his other hand grasping hers as his thumb pressed along her wrist feeling her pulse.

"Well, she doesn't have a fever. So, she might not be delusional. Though she might have a mild concussion, but maybe she should go to the infirmary."

"You can't be..."

Vincent's words were shortly interrupted by the ringing phone in his jacket pocket. He took the phone from his pocket looking at the caller I.D. on it. His thumb pressed the answer button as he placed the receiver up to his ear.

"Yes? No. Really?" He raised a brow listening to the man over the phone. Vincent's gaze then moved over to Yuffie letting his eyes traveled up and back down her body. Yuffie scratched her left arm nervously turning her head to the side. Even now he still had a very intense gaze despite his new look. "Got it." He hung up placing his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm back on duty now." He said.

"Really? That was very short. I suppose we'll have to have lunch another time then." Grimoire shrugged his shoulders looking towards the young girl, "So, Ms. Yuffie would you like to join me?"

"Um, well that's..."

_Click_

"I don't think she'll be going anywhere for right now."

Vincent stood there as he finished re-loading his gun and raised it up pointing it towards Yuffie's skull. Yuffie took a step back in fear seeing as she was staring down the barrel of his handgun. Oh, if this was a dream then why did it feel very real? It's just some nightmare right?

"Vincent..."

"Really Vincent, what's wrong with you? Pointing a gun at a lady!" Grimoire frowned as he stepped in front of her. "I thought I raised you better than that."

"She is the vandal that had caused trouble for two of the SOLDIERS in town. My orders are to bring her in alive." He kept his stance before making a gesture with his gun, "Now, move out of the way father."

"A girl her age? Took down two SOLDIERS?" Grimoire looked back at Yuffie.

"Hey! You can't prove that was me!" Yuffie retorted.

"5'2. A young girl scantily clad in shorts. Short dark hair and gray eyes." Vincent stated.

"That could be anyone!" Yuffie said before looking down at herself, "Is my clothing really **that** skimpy?"

He said nothing before moving Grimoire aside as he held his handgun firmly in his grasp.

"You'll make my job easier if you don't resist." He said looking down at her. Yuffie held her arms out to him with her knuckles pressing along one another as her hands were balled up. "Smart girl."

He said taking out a pair of handcuffs from the inside of his blazer with his left hand. The metal cuffs locked around her wrists tightly. He noticed she was holding something in her right hand.

"Drop it."

"But..."

"I said **drop** it." He demanded. Yuffie only grinned at him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you say Vinny."

Her palm open as the round black orb fell to the floor rolling to Vincent's feet. The young turk bent down to pick it up, but was surprised by smoke beginning to spew from the orb into his face. Smoke began spreading obscuring his vision as he coughed violently. The sounds of footsteps retreating caught his ear. He growled slightly for falling for the girl's trick as he got himself up to follow in pursuit. Grimoire waved a hand back and forth coughing from the smoldering smoke that was beginning to clear. Yuffie had hightailed it down the hallway running past employees nearly trampling over them.

"Stop or I'll shoot!"

She turned her head glancing over her right shoulder noticing him chasing after her. Yeah right, like she'd believe that. Vincent would never shoot her. She continued her way down the hallway as a small intersection in the hall was coming up. Vincent stopped in his tracks as he raised his gun. He focused upon his target running from him. His gaze narrowed before pulling a finger back upon the trigger as a loud shot was heard followed by female's high pitch scream. He gave a sigh before lowering his arm back to his side and approached the female that lay on her back crying on the floor. Eyes shut tightly as the stinging pain in her leg hurt like hell. She could even feel some blood trickling down along thigh. She couldn't believe it. He **shot her. HER!** The worst part that she knew this wasn't a dream from all the pain that was circulating in her upper thigh. Her eyes slowly opened back up to see Vincent towering above her.

"I told you I'd shoot." Vincent shook his head before reaching down to pull her up. Yuffie jerked back from his hand and looked at him terrified and shocked.

"You...bastard! How could you shoot me?" She yelled at him loudly.

"Like I said, I told you I would." He frowned. "Next time listen."

Vincent felt some guilt tug at his heart for shooting the girl. Tears forming at the corner of her glazed covered eyes, she looking at him angrily and hurt. She kicked herself back against the floor with her good leg and pressed up against the wall. Standing herself steadily back on her feet as she did not want any help from him what so ever. What was going on? Vincent didn't seem to even remember her at all and everything looked different.

"Are you ready to stop resisting me, so I can bring you in?"

She pushed herself off the wall facing him as he had his handgun back in position pointed at her. It was obvious he was serious and would probably shoot her again. Well, that's just fine. She can be serious too.

"Sure I'll go with you...but not without a fight!"

With the words leaving her mouth her right foot swung up kicking his gun out of his grasp. It hurled up into the air by the force of her kick. Her body bending backwards as her leg raised up over her craning body. Her hands touching the floor as other foot left the ground to swing up towards Vincent's head. Vincent was momentarily stunned by her sudden attack as she actually disarmed him. He reacted quickly ducking her attack as he dropped into a squatting position and swung his leg across the floor towards her hands holding herself up. She pushed her weight down before vaulting off of the floor barely missing his sweeping leg. Landing back onto her feet she launched off of her good leg before raising her right knee up that was aimed back at his head. Vincent rolled back onto his feet putting distance between them before quickly thrusting his leg towards her. Their knees meeting in a very rough manner as they held their stance.

_Damn, she's fast._

"Mr. Valentine! We've brought back up!"

Vincent turned his head back seeing a few SOLDIERS coming towards them. Yuffie took advantage of his distraction to thrust the heel of her foot into his abdomen. Vincent grunted from the blow as he stumbled back. The girl then charged into him as they both were sent to the ground. He groaned as he lifted his head seeing she was seated on top of him.

"That'll teach you to shoot me and another thing–HEY!"

She was suddenly grabbed by the arms and pulled up from him as the SOLDIERS restrained her.

"Mr. Valentine are you all right?" One of the men asked as the other two held the kicking girl. Vincent picked himself up off the floor dusting off his uniform and fixing his tie.

"I'm fine." He said.

"We'll take the captive with us sir." He saluted before the two men dragged Yuffie off with her screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Let me go! This is civilian abuse!" She yelled, before eyeing Vincent who was looking at her. Growling a little before she screamed towards him,"I **SO** hate **YOU! VINCENT VALENTINE! YOU ASSHOLE!**"

Grimoire walked past them watching them drag the screaming woman off as he approached his son. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head slowly. Vincent didn't seem phased by her words as he merely ran a hand back through his dark hair.

"Always the charmer aren't you, Vincent?" Grimoire pushed his glasses up along his nose. "Did you really have to shoot her?"

"I gave her a warning and she dismissed it." Vincent holstered his gun back to his hip.

"Vincent you won't be able to settle down with any woman if you go around shooting them."

The young Turk pinched the bridge of his nose letting a low sigh come from his lips.

"Father let's not go through this again..."

**TBC**

_Haha, finished it today. I see some people taking interest in this story more than me. Well, everything looks pretty good. I DID look over it. Though someone might revise it a little for me later. I dare you to find a misspelling. Mwhaha, if you do you get a brownie. Well, onto the other stories. Make sure you read 'The Bloodstained Diary'(FF7) and 'The Girl that Never Was' (KH2)_


	3. Chapter 3: A Job Proposition

**Threads of Memories**

**A/N:**_ See? I updated. Now, quit sending me death threats please. x; Can't a girl write in peace?_

**Full Summary: **_Yuffie wakes up to find herself 26 years back in the past after being blinded by a bright light in Lucrecia's Cave. She meets Vincent's father Grimoire Valentine and Vincent himself much to her surprise. She doesn't know how to get back to the present and somehow ends up forced to be a turk._

'_I trust you, but not that much." _–Vincent Valentine

**Chapter Three: Job Proposition**

The chair creaked as the girl shifted uncomfortably in it. The metal cuffs jingled the more she moved her arms as they were wrapped around the back of chair. Her ankles were coiled by a piece of rope due to her kicking the guards that tried to hold her down, in the face and various tender places that sent them crumbling to their knees. She grumbled to herself before winching at the pain in her upper thigh in her right leg. Warm blood running down along her leg slowly from the broken skin.

"I still can't believe he shot me..." She sighed.

Yuffie lifted her head looking around at her surroundings. Upon examination, she was in a small room. There wasn't really much of anything in the room besides a empty chair across from her. There was a funny smell in the room that made her noise turn up in disgust. Her vision lowered down to the floor as she noticed faint dark spots on the floor. It was mostly around where she was sitting. A roll of sweat ran down the side of her face as she swallowed the salty lump in her throat. Yuffie then had a pretty good idea what this room was for. It was a holding room for a spy, terrorist, and etc. Whatever you did to piss off the government or city you were brought into here for 'thorough' questioning. In wutai, if someone was caught spying or was a traitor to their own country they'd be tied to a post in front of the pagoda for everyone to see. A deep cut imbedded into their skin opening the flesh wide. They'd do this once every hour until traitor would speak. Sometimes, they might even latch you to one of the statues of Da Chao and let you fry in the sun with the predators of the mountains roaming about hungrily.

Yuffie's head perked up at the soft click of the bolt in the knob turning. Her eyes narrowed as the door swung open as two figures walked into the room. She immediately recognize one of them as Vincent, though she didn't know who the other man was. He did however look familiar. Upon looking him over, she could tell he was also a turk by the uniform he wore. He had long raven hair that reached past hsi shoulders, but it was pulled back into a pony tail. A red dot was in the middle of his head as it was a significant trait of what heritage he was. The man eyed Yuffie for a moment before he circled her slowly like a hawk. His index finger and thumb rubbing his chin slowly.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Yuffie said, annoyed by his intense gaze on her.

"Such a charming woman." He said dryly turning his attention to Vincent, "Report Valentine."

"Sir." He saluted putting his hand back to his side. "Suspect was caught on the 57th floor where she was with Grimoire Valentine. No harm was done to the scientist, though suspicions says that the girl might have attempted to try to kidnap Grimoire."

"That's bull crap!" Yuffie yelled at him wanting so badly to slug Vincent for saying something like that. "I don't have a reason to kidnap anyone!"

"The facts says otherwise, Ms. Kisaragi." Vincent said.

"Oh, sure. I knew I was being tracked down by guards and SOLDIERS. So, I ducked into the ShinRa building seeing as it was the only place there would be less security since you all went looking for me. So, if I kidnaped Grimoire no one would even try to catch me with a hostage." Yuffie said in a sarcastic tone.

The two men looked at each other silently for a moment and then back at her in a serious tone. Yuffie shook her head seeing that they were taking her seriously.

"Geeze, you two are such idiots. It was a _joke._ Tch, you have no sense of humor." Yuffie looked at them as their looks at her seemed to have faltered a little.

"Then what were you doing sneaking into the ShinRa Manufacturing building?" The man questioned.

"Don't you mean ShinRa Inc?" Yuffie asked.

The man rose a brow looking at the girl, "No. Why would you ask something like that?"

Yuffie frowned as she was sure that this was ShinRa Incorporated. ShinRa Manufacturing was the old name for the company a long time ago, that was about twenty six years ago...wait, unless she's... No, she couldn't be, but that's how it looked.

"Well, let's properly introduce ourselves. I'm Tsuan Wan, head leader of the Turks and of course you've met Vincent Valentine here." He said looking at the girl."You are a quite skilled fighter if you were to go head to head with Mr. Valentine here. He's has quick reflexes and yours were very unique from looking over the video footage."

"What's it to you?" She eyed him.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were from Wutai. Seeing how you are dressed and the unique color of your eyes I'd definitely believe you were from Wutai. So, are you a spy or not?"

"If I am it's not like it's a big deal. Also, for the last time I'm **NOT** a spy!" She huffed.

"Vincent, I leave you to look after the girl. I need to report to President ShinRa and clean her up a little will you?" He gestured to the blood along her leg.

"Yes, Tsuan." Vincent nodded his head.

With that being said, the man left the room shutting the door behind him leaving Yuffie along with the young turk. Since they were alone she'd figure Vincent might quit the act and she was hoping he'd say 'Sorry, I was in disguise.' or something like that. Though, that didn't happen as he sat down in the chair across from her and looked at her leg. He began to reach out to her, before she suddenly scooted back in her chair away from him. Her head turned as she avoided looking at him.

"I still can't believe you shot me. You...you jerk."

"Calm down. If you haven't noticed the bullet didn't even go through." He unholstered his gun as he pulled one of the bullets from the barrel of the gun. Holding it in front of her as his index finger pressed against the black tip that contracted with the sudden pressure. "Rubber bullets."

Yuffie glanced back down at her leg. There didn't seem to be a huge gaping hole in her leg at all from the bullet. There was just a small indent where blood was running from with a bruise surrounding it. Okay, so he didn't use real bullets, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"So? You still shot me." She snorted.

"Then accept my apology then." He said taking his handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping away the trails of blood running from her thigh. Yuffie's face flushed feeling the gentle motions of his hand rubbing along her leg with the handkerchief, even more she wasn't expecting Vincent of all people to apologize.

"I believe you when you said you didn't come to kidnap Grimoire Valentine or try to snoop around headquarters." He didn't look up as he wiped the wound gently.

"Y...yeah..." Yuffie shook her head a little trying to snap out of her daze. "Then why am I still here, huh? You guys can just let me go you know!"

"We could...but you did injure two men, in SOLDIER for that matter." He looked up at her. Even now Vincent had those mysterious red eyes, though they weren't as dark as she remembered them to be. They were more like a reddish brown really.

"They bothered me first. Not my fault they got their butts kicked my a girl." Yuffie grinned. "So, what are you guys going to put me in a cell for the next few days or _years?_"

"You are a very interesting girl, Yuffie Kisaragi and no we're not. Actually, me and my superior think you'd make a fine addition to the Turks."

Yuffie looked at him silently. Did she hear him correctly? Yuffie Kisaragi...a **turk.** A brow rose as she looked at him confused and slightly disgusted, "You're kidding right? Be a turk? Me? Yeah right! Like I'd want to be ShinRa scum!"

Vincent pulled his hand back as he sat back up in his seat. "I don't joke about these things. Well, you can either be a Turk or be part of the SOLDIER program. Meaning you'll be infused with mako. The SOLDIER program is still within the testing phase, so you will either die or suffer from the effects of mako. Your choice."

She felt her jaw dropped as she looked at him. He was dead serious. The thought of joining ShinRa made her sick. It was like she was slapping her country right in the face, but to be infused with Mako? A shiver ran up her spine thinking of the horrible thought. She remembered Cloud explaining how excruciating the pain was. It felt like your blood was burning underneath your skin throughout your body. It felt like the blood pumping to your heart was cut off for a brief moment that felt like forever. It was like needles running through your veins.

"And if I refuse to join either one?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you'll be eliminated." Vincent said calmly.

"..." Yuffie gave an exasperated sigh, "Great choices."

"So? What's it going to be?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, like I have any other choice." Yuffie glared at him. "I'll...be a stupid Turk."

"I'm relieved. I was hoping I didn't have to shoot you for real this time." He replaced his bullets with real ones as he holstered the handgun back to his hip.

"You...didn't want to kill me?" Yuffie looked at him in surprise. She guess Vincent wasn't such a cold hearted man after all.

"Yes, or else I'd just get blood on my suit." He added fixing his tie.

"Jerk!" Yuffie spat. Seems like she spoke too soon.

"It's a 'joke' Yuffie. Have a _sense_ of humor." He added.

"That was **so** not funny." She frowned.

He merely shrugged his shoulder before taking walking behind her. Yuffie could feel the cuffs push up along her wrists as something else was attached to her right wrist. A soft _click_ was heard followed by loud clacking sound of the metal handcuffs hitting the floor. Yuffie rubbed her wrists before noticing the new metal bracelet that was attached to her right hand.

"What's this?" She eyed the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's a ShinRa Tracermodel 035 bracelet. We'll know where you're at incase you decide to 'change' your mind. Also, don't bother trying to break it. It's reenforced with a little crystalized Mako. So, there's no way of getting it off unless a certified Turk takes it off your wrist." He stated.

"**WHAT?** I thought you said you trusted me?" Yuffie yelled.

"I trust you, but not _that_ much."

"Bastard..." She mumbled under her breath before reaching down untying the knots in the rope that bounded her ankles.

"Come with me. If you're going to be a turk you need to look like one." He walked towards the door opening it as Yuffie reluctantly follow. If it wasn't for that bracelet she probably would have gave him a swift kick in the butt, especially for his, oh so funny joke, he made earlier. She followed him down the hallway. A few passer byers greeting him as they walked by 'Good afternoon, Mr. Valentine' or 'Hello, Mr. Valentine.' It seemed the Turks were highly respected within ShinRa that or everyone was just scared of them. Sure, their job is to protect the executives and employees within the company. That and they were involved in some 'dirty' work or 'side' jobs as they like to call it.

"Keep up." He said. Yuffie was trailing behind a little before she walked up closer behind him. She noticed a few large posters upon the walls.

**Mako will revolutionize the world!**

"What bull crap..." Yuffie mumbled to herself reading the posters silently with her eyes as they passed them. Yuffie eyes soon came across a very large poster bigger than the others that was plastered along the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw it as she stopped dead in her tracks. Gawking at the poster with her mouth opened. That can't be right. She couldn't believe what she saw. The poster had a picture of former President of Shinra. It read: _"Your President is here to make your lives easier."_ Though, her eyes widened at the site of the year that was plastered in front of the poster.

_1980X..._

"_That...so can't be right...but this isn't a dream so that means..."_

"I told you not to fall behind."

Yuffie was jerked out of her daze literally when she felt a hand grasp her wrist dragging her off down the hallway. Vincent was a little frustrated that the girl couldn't follow simple directions. They stopped short to one of the doors as Vincent took out his keycard and slide it through the panel. There was a loud beep before the door slid open automatically. He lead her inside as the door shut behind them.

"What is this place?" Yuffie blinked looking around.

The room was had a few locks lined up against the walls with a bench in front of it. Along the backside of the wall was a shower room. Vincent walked over to one of the lockers opening it as he took out the uniforms that hung upon the hanger as he handed it to her.

"Take a shower and get dressed. We'll be meeting with the President shortly for a brief introduction before you get an assignment" He said, as he turned leaving the room as the door shut behind him. Yuffie stood there with a blank expression as she held the Turk uniform in her arms. Her eyes scanned around the room slowly before looking at the dark blue uniform in her arms.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Yuffie?_

Vincent leaned outside the door against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. His head lowered as he closed his eyes. His thoughts would wander over some recent matters that had occurred, but he'd find himself thinking about that girl. There was something about her. He felt like he knew her, but he's never even seen her before in his life. Perhaps, it was just some deja vu feeling. A hand ran back through his dark hair as he exhaled. Maybe he's been overworking again, lately he hasn't had the time to even speak to his father.

"Well, it's not like he's had time for me either." Vincent shrugged his shoulders a little against the wall. The turk's cell phone began to ring in his pocket, as it pulled him out of his deep thoughts. He reached into his pocket as the cover flipped up as he put it up to his ear.

"Vincent Valentine speaking." He said in his usual calm tone.

"_Valentine there has been a slight change in plans."_

"Tsuan, sir, weren't you meeting with the president?" Vincent questioned.

"_I did, but the President has been called off over sea's for important matters. So, he'll have to meet our new member later."_

"I see. Should I report to you for our assignment, sir?"

"_Not right now, but I do have a task for you to do. I want you to train our new recruit. Show her the basics and how to use one of the Shinra standard issued handguns. I'll check on your progress later. I expect results."_

The phone then clicked as he ended the conversation. Vincent pocketed his phone as he pushed himself off the wall. He knocked the door as the girl was taking a little longer than expected to get ready. Women, go figure.

"Yuffie come on. You're wasting our time." He said.

"Ooh, touchy aren't you? Not my fault, this uniform is kind of tight." She said, before the door slid open. The shinobi stood there dressed in the dark navy blue uniform that was zipped up towards her chest. Her hair wasn't in the tangled and messy state it was earlier. It was straighter as it almost reached to her shoulders. Yuffie felt a little uncomfortable in the outfit it didn't leave much to the imagination, well neither did the clothes she wore before did either.

"Hmm, you look good. Except for this." He reached over as he fixed her tie for her as he slid the knot up under her collar. Yuffie's cheeks flushed a light pink at the compliment. Well, it wasn't just any day you'd received a compliment from Vincent Valentine. His hands left her collar, as it was adjusted just right before he turned around.

"Come. We have some work to do." He said as he made his way down hallway with the young Turk following behind him closely.

"Oh and what would that be? Killing someone? Blackmailing them?" She said sarcastically.

"No, it's a little more minor than that. I'm going to train you." He said.

"You're going to **what**?"

Yuffie stared at the back of his head, as he didn't bother turning around. He continued looking forward as he spoke to her.

"I'm going to train you within the basics of fighting and weapon use of a handgun."

"I don't need a handgun." She said. Well, in a way she did since she didn't know where her other weapon was. Yuffie doubted that any store sold any shiruken of any type anywhere. Since, they originated from her country.

"Guns are essential. They are fast and quick to take down a enemy. Hand to hand is usually a last resort, for most, when you are unarmed. It would be beneficial if you learned how to use one even if you might not use one."

"Fine..." She grumbled.

She's never practice with any other type of weapon before, besides what was in her hometown. It was difficult for her to get use to using the large shiruken she had carried on her back. They would vary as some might be a little heavier than others, but they were quick and effecient.

_Using a gun can't be that hard. All you have to do is point and shoot. It's a no brainer._

Yuffie didn't know how wrong she was, as it was going to prove much difficult after this point. Not with just trying to learn how to use a handgun, but coping with being back here in the past with a man that didn't even know who she was.

**TBC**

_Done, bet you guys couldn't wait any longer for me to get this up. I've been busy drawing. Go to ladyk. When I get some time might draw some illustrations to the story. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter won't be updated for a little while. I tried to make it as long as I could. XD I'm so lazy. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Check out my other stories please._


	4. Chapter 4: Ace Marks the Spot

**Threads of Memories**

**A/N:**_ Okay I lied, it was more than a week. More like 5 months! Net died and I died with it. So, let's get back on track._

**Full Summary: **_Yuffie wakes up to find herself 26 years back in the past after being blinded by a bright light in Lucrecia's Cave. She meets Vincent's father Grimoire Valentine and Vincent himself much to her surprise. She doesn't know how to get back to the present and somehow ends up forced to be a turk._

'_Don't hold it _a_g_a_inst me sug_a_r." _– Ace

**Chapter Four: ****Ace marks the spot**

It seemed like he'd spend hours within the cavern before the man finally able to gather his composure. Despite not wanting to leave, he had to. He thought the young woman would perhaps appear if he lingered there for just a little longer, but that didn't seem to happen. Vincent didn't bother flapping out his dark red cape as it was weighed down with the water from the falls that he scaled up. Narrow eyes would stare out to the vast plains in front of him towards nothing in particular, as he was in deep thought.

"How could have this have happened...?" He would murmur quietly to himself, as his feet would slowly halt. Vincent Valentine would continue to ask himself this question and many more, as even he could not describe what he had just seen.

'_Wark!'_

His head lifted slowly, as he snapped out of his thoughts at the loud sound. Red eyes eyed the creature that had spoke out to him. There was a dark green chocobo standing a top of a grassy knoll. It would shake it's head and ruffle it's feathers a bit. It had a pair of reigns upon it showing it was no wild chocobo as the owner was vacant. Vincent had no doubt that it was Yuffie's and she used it to travel here. A frown came to his thin lips before he'd slowly approach the animal that shifted around on it's two powerful legs. Vincent's eyes would catch the glint of metal hanging on the side of the bird. Upon further inspection, he'd find the item to be Yuffie's conformer she left behind. The weapon was stained with some blood and scratches imbedded in it. It seemed she had to fight quite a few battles getting here. Vincent fingers rose to his chin slowly as he began to think to himself once more.

"_She came alone, but why? I would have expected her to have arrived in one of W.O.E's high tech traveling vehicles or either dropped off. Did she really come here on her own accord instead of receiving orders to?"_

Well, there was no time to think about that right now. He needed to figure out what exactly happened to Yuffie, but he didn't have the faintest idea on how to do that or where to start from.

_**Doododododoododododoo**_

"Hm?"

The sudden loud ringing would catch Vincent's attention, along with the vibrant humming emitting from his hip. He reached down and take his phone from his pocket and flip the cover up. The phone was usually off or on silent, since no one but Reeve and Yuffie would usually call. Yuffie for the most part called the most. He was quite confused why she would even bother to really.

He raised the phone up to his ear, "Yes, Reeve?"

"_Hey Vincent. Ah, how did you know it was me?"_

"You are the possible person out of one other to call me..."

"_True... I'm calling to see if Yuffie is there with you. She told me she was going off to find you, but I told her she'd probably have a better chance finding a needle in a haystack."_

"You could say that.." Vincent said, in his usual monotone voice, "..and yes, I did see her, but she's not here anymore..."

"_She's not? What happened? Did she leave or something?" Reeve asked through the light st_atic made over the phone.

"Reeve...Yuffie is..."

Vincent hardly had time to finish his sentence, when he was suddenly interrupted by the loud warking from the large bird that was in his presence. It's beak would snap at his hand and pluck the phone from his grasp much to Vincent's dismay. The bird flapped it's wings as it warked once more looking at Vincent in a playful manner. The gunslinger hardly found this funny or entertaining as the bird had his phone. He'd begin to make steady strides over to the beast as he'd slowly extend his hand out.

"Give it here..." His eyes narrowed, as he gazed at the bird.

The bird seemed hardly intimidated by his look or stern voice. There was no doubt that it didn't understand him. It would cock it's head to the side as Vincent edged closer to it. The green bird bellowed out a wark, before it's head would snap back as the cell phone went sailing up into the air above them. Vincent readied himself to catch his phone, as it began it's journey back to earth. Unfortunately, it didn't land in his hands. Instead, the chocobo's mouth would claim's it's prize before it would swallow the electronic.

Vincent would stare at the gluttonous bird with his eyes slightly wide. A rare shocked expression he hardly shown. This...this bird ate his phone. He could see the lump in the bird's throat made by his cell phone and makes it's way down it's esophagus before reaching it's belly.

"I...can't believe you just did that..." Vince stared hard at the bird as it would kneel down to the ground tucking it's legs under it's torso, as it looked at him with those big blue eye. The bird would respond with a small coo. Vincent exhaled slightly, as he turned head. Nothing but on stretching land for miles. He guessed he would have to tell Reeve in person now.

"_Hello? Hel-lo? Vincent?"_

Reeve looked at his phone as he was getting nothing but static and strange noises coming from the phone now. The president would scratch the back of his head as he looked at the receiver with confusion etched over his face.

"Maybe there's a bad connection..." He said to himself, as he put the phone back down on the receiver. "How strange..."

—

_**Welcome Vincent Valentine to the Turks Training Simulation Facility**_

The female computerized voice would welcome them, as Vincent would slide his I.D. card through the reader. The door automatically sliding back as it opened the room for them. Yuffie walked in first, as she would shiver a little as she entered the room.

"Brr, why is it so cold in here?"

Yuffie rubbed her hands along the sleeves of her navy blue blazer she wore. She glanced around the large room they entered. The walls, floors, and ceilings all seemed made of metal. Didn't anyone ever turn the heat on in this place? Any colder and it might have been freezing.

"Well, it's so you don't pass out really. Turks and rookies will break a sweat in the training facility. The cold helps to slow the heartbeat, so you don't over exert yourself too much."

_**Enjoy your time in the training facility. ShinRa Manufacturing is not liable for any injuries or deaths that m**_a_**y occur within the training simulation facility either by accident or faulty equipment.**_

"Oh, well that just makes me feel real safe being here now." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"You should be fine with me here. We'll just be using this room only for now for training."

Vincent walked over to her as he'd reach behind his back and take the concealed weapon he had underneath his belt. He stopped shortly in front of her and held the gun out to her as his hand held the barrel of the weapon.

"This is a ShinRa issued handgun for a turk. This will be your weapon." Vincent stated.

"Pfft, it certainly wouldn't be my weapon of choice. It's kinda big for a hand gun isn't it?" Yuffie looked at the weapon distastefully, before taking the gun. She really missed her 4-point shuriken and conformer. How was she ever going to get use to using and holding a gun?

"It may look a little bigger than standard handguns, but they feel lighter than they look." He watched her examine her gun. "Well, let's begin. Show me how you aim your gun."

"Mm?"

"If you were aiming at something is what I mean. Just point it at me." Vincent gestured towards his chest.

"At you? Um, well okay if you're sure then, but don't blame if it like accidentally goes off and blows your brains out." Yuffie said.

"I'll try not too if that happens." He said calmly.

She then raised her arms up slowly letting her hands grip the handle of the gun, as she aimed as straight as she could at him. "Like this right?"

Vincent shook his head slowly, "No, no. That's all wrong."

"Why? I'm pointing it right aren't I?" Yuffie said.

He gave a sigh as he walked around behind her. "Your grip isn't tight enough on the handle. Your finger isn't on the trigger and your feet should be a little more apart like this."

Vincent would then take his foot and kick Yuffie's feet apart little making them spread apart. A small 'eep' was made on her part from his sudden actions, as she nearly lost her balance. His hands would adjust her shoulders and give them a squeeze, before she knew it his hands were over her own as she held the gun. Not to mention his head had lowered down next to hers nearly resting down on her shoulder due to the difference in height. Yuffie's body stiffened at the man behind her.

"Hold it more firmly like this. Body language is everything. If you were to encounter a enemy you would need to show that you can stand your ground by keeping a sturdy stance. By not doing that anyone could see that you are very incapable with a gun and it makes you less intimidating."

"Uh huh..."

Yuffie merely nod her head at what he was saying. Well, least she think he was talking. So far, what she was hearing was 'blah, blah, blah'. Her mind decided to take a brief vacation, as she stared at him while he spoke.

_It's so weird seeing a younger Vincent V_a_lentine. He looks so much different. Geeze, what's wrong with me? Why am I getting so nervous and with him of all people? It's just Vincent._

Her head tilted a little as she continued to watch him. Strands of ebony hair brushing past his eyes as his head leaned forward. Once more his mouth was moving as he was still, possibly, discussing the proper way to hold and use a gun, but still she was just hearing_ 'blah, blah, blah, blah."_

_Just Vincent...with really deep burgundy eyes. Oh, so nice eyes you could just stare into forever. His skin isn't pale either it's more of a tan complexion. Mmm, and he smells so good too. His cologne..._

"_Blah?"_

"Hmm...?"

"_Bl_a_h...Yuffie are you paying attention?"_

"Uh, wha?"

Yuffie finally snapped out of her daydream and was back to reality. What was she doing again? She blinked a few times as she noticed Vincent was staring at her with a confused look on his face. Why was he looking at her like that? Finally, she would realized she had spaced out the whole time he was speaking.

_Oh god, did I just completely sp_a_ce out like _a_ nitwit? I was day dreaming about Vincent! Vincent Valentine! I must be sick in the head or something. My f_a_ce feels like it's on fire now. Please gods, don't let me be blushing._

Vincent lifted his right brow as he watched the silent female gaze shift down to the floor.. He noticed sudden color in her cheeks changing to a faint pink. "Are you all right? You look a little distraught."

_I knew it! I am blushing! Stupid hormones! Stupid estrogen hormones!_

Yuffie could feel the heat in her face rising more. It almost felt like her heart jumped up into her throat as well. Which felt like it was keeping her from breathing right or even trying to speak. She would turn her head avoiding his steady gaze. Vincent would crane his head a little in a curious manner to try and look at her the more she pulled away.

"Are you sure? Your face is just looking a little red is all." He pointed out.

"I-I'm fine! Quit asking!" She snapped at him, while biting down on her lip.

There was an awkward silence in the room as neither one said anything. Vincent's eyes narrowed as his hands would move from her hands to her slender shoulders. Her body would suddenly spin around as strong hands kept a firm grip on her shoulders, while they directed her towards him.

"Who...exactly are you?" He asked.

"Wh-wha?" Yuffie blinked for a moment as she taken off guard by his question. "I already told you who I am and my name."

"I know you're letting on more than you know Yuffie. Plus, you seem to know me pretty well and I've never seen you before until now. Where did you come from?" Vincent pulled her closer by the shoulders as his head lowered closer to her face. His eyes locked onto her own as he kept a steady unblinking gaze. Even now that gaze of his was still pretty intimidating, almost downright scary. Yuffie flinched a little before turning her head back a little to look over her shoulder.

"I...I don't know anything, okay? So, just drop it." She would turn away from him, looking at nothing in particular, but as long as it wasn't that hot burning gaze he was giving her she didn't care.

What else could she say? Oh, hey Vincent I know you 26 years within the future. You were part of a terrorist group called AVALANCHE that worked to fight against ShinRa and the turks. Oh, yes that sound very believable. She'd be hauled off to the looney bin for telling him the truth. Honestly, she would have like to tell him, but she didn't need to change things here did she? Well, her presence being here might have already. Though, there was still that possible theory that it could all be some bad dream.

_F_a_t ch_a_nce..._

"_**Well, well so this is where you are Vincent. Training as usual..."**_

The sudden voice was startling to both Vincent and Yuffie. They would both turn their heads and look across the room towards the door. There was a young man there dressed in a turk uniform, though his blazer was halfway unzipped. He had long blonde hair that reached to the middle of his back; his bangs had red tips along them. His thick long bangs would cover his eyes as it would obstruct anyone's view from seeing his eyes and half of his face as well. You'd wonder if he could see himself from how his hair was sheeting over his eyes. The man would chuckle before walking towards them.

"Ah, so is this our new recruit? You two seem to be hitting it off pretty well..." He commented.

"It's not what you think!" Yuffie raised her voice at him as she was flustered. She'd fiinally pull from Vincent's grasp and fanned her arm quickly making some distance between them.

A sly grin would form on his lips, "Oh? Well, I wouldn't be too surprised. Vincent does tend to have girls chasing him back and forth."

Vincent sighed a little before shaking his head, "Ace remember when I told you to end your conversations one sentence early?"

"Mm? Oh, must have slipped my mind." Ace shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, since you're here. Yuffie this is Ace and as you can tell he's a turk. Ace this is the new rookie to our group. Yuffie Kisaragi." Vincent introduced them to one another.

Ace would cup his chin a little with his right hand, as his eyes would shuffle back and forth over Yuffie. "This is certainly a surprise. Only certain certified people can join the turks and who'd think it'd be a female at that."

"It's not like I had a choice." Yuffie huffed a little.

"Well, either way there was a possible chance you would have died anyhow. Either by the severe experiments within SOLDIER, dying in training, or just refusing. At least you might last a little longer in the turks. Well, in some cases." Ace shrugged his shoulders as he raised his arms up shaking his head a little.

"W-w-what!?" Yuffie could feel her jaw drop as managed to stammer out in horror at his words.

"Ace...quit it." Vincent frowned.

Ace chuckled as he waved a hand, "Heh, sorry. Rookies are just so fun to scare."

Yuffie's face fell as she didn't find the joke too funny like himself. Her arms folded over her chest as she turned her head to the side, "Oh, ha ha! I found that oh, so funny!" She snorted.

"Tch, come now don't be like that doll face. I was only teasing you." He smirked.

"If you're done teasing her, we **were** in the middle of a training session." Vincent stated.

"Oh, I could see that and you looked** so** busy too." Ace ran a hand back through his hair as he looked at Vincent with his eyes shrouded by strands of hair, "You're starting her off on weapon training first?"

"I felt she needed to get familiar with a gun, since she's never used one." Vincent said.

"You trust this girl with a loaded weapon?" Ace asked curiously.

"Yes, but I don't trust her to handle one well though. So, there's no worry." He would point out.

Ace's brow would raise at his words. It peaked his interest that Vincent would place his trust in a complete stranger...a rookie at that. That's something he's never seen Vincent do at all; even with him. Why would Vincent trust a girl that snuck into the ShinRa Manufacturing building?

"Still, she should be doing hand to hand or going through the simulation course." Ace added.

"Well, I don't think–"

"Ah, ah Valentine. I'll be the one to test her moves. Orders by Tsuan himself to check out her **qualifications**." Ace wagged a finger towards fellow turk.

Well, Yuffie couldn't complain too much about the change of pace. In a way, Ace walked in at the right moment as she didn't want to explain herself to Vincent and if he was a good a turk as she heard, well she was pretty sure his interrogation skills would take a toll on her. It probably would have been no time til he got the information he wanted out of her.

"Well, that's just fine with me. I was getting tired of using a gun." Yuffie boasted, "Besides, if I'm going up against pretty boy here then it should be easy."

"Oh, you think so?" He grinned ear to ear, "I hope for your sake you're right, cause if you're not up to speed like you say then I have no choice, but to terminate you."

There was a moment of silence in the room. It was very unsettling and Vincent would shift in his position not making a sound. Yuffie on the other hand was in shock at the moment and stared at Ace, which felt like an eternity.

"Is...that another one of his little jokes?"

"I'm afraid not..." Vincent mumbled.

Yuffie turned her head as she looked over her shoulder at Vincent. He had a serious, yet solemn look on his face. He was telling the truth. Oh, Vincent wasn't one to lie either she knew. If he ever did then he was a damn good liar.

"Like I was saying, the turks have no use for dead weight. You've already seen some things that never needs to leave this building. So, it's a make it or break it type of thing. Don't hold it against me, sugar." Ace's head would cock to one side then the next popping his neck muscles.

It felt like it took Yuffie awhile to recover. She never realized just how ruthless the turks could be. It made her more nauseated to think she even become one. Yuffie wasn't even sure how she managed to put on this god forsaken uniform. What would her father and people think if they were to see her dressed like a trained dog of ShinRa? A reassuring smile then appeared on her lips as she thrusted her right fist into left palm. It making a loud smack, "That's fine by me. I'm not worried at all."

"Does she really have to go hand to hand with you, Ace? There's no need for you too. **I** am training her after all." Vincent intervened.

"Vincent you can be such a spoil sport. I'll just defend while she show me some of her moves. I'll even put my hands in my pocket to make it easy on her." He said, before gesturing her over to him with his index finger.

"You'll be sorry you said that!" A small growl was made under her breath, as she suddenly sprung into a sprint towards him.

"Yuffie wait!" Vincent called out to her, but it seemed to have fallen on death ears.

Ace stood there not making a move as he watched the girl run towards him. A smile formed on his lips, as she'd throw her arm back as she went in to jab it forward towards his head. He hardly made an effort to turn his head to the side, as her fist brushed past his face. Seeing that her fist didn't make contact with it's target her right leg quickly jolted from the ground towards his head as if it was ready to kick it right off his neck. Ace would duck as her leg would just kick the air. He kept his hands in his pocket the whole time she attacked him.

"Are you going to fight back or not?!" Yuffie growled in frustration.

"I prefer to observe. I normally don't hit girls." Ace said casually.

The comment only fueled the girl's anger, as she'd drop down to her knees and sweep her right leg across the floor to kick him off balance. Ace jumped from his position on the floor as her leg slide under him. She'd quickly balance herself on her right hand and thrust her left leg up towards him. Her heel grazed his chin as he would crane his head back quickly before flipping backwards graciously to land on his feet. His hands rested in his pockets before his right hand would leave his pocket to rub his chin slowly.

"Mm, you actually touched me. Interesting." He grinned. "I have to admit she does have some talent that could improve with some training."

"Some?" Yuffie pulled herself up from her position on the ground. Her chest would rise and fall as she caught her breath a little. Well, she didn't want to admit it, but the man was fast. Perhaps, even faster than Vincent. There was something a little abnormal about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes. It's not perfect, but it's better than some of the rookies that come and go of course." Fingers would then run back through the long blonde tresses of his.

"So, is it passable then?" Vincent asked.

"Mm..." His gloved finger would rest on his chin as he glance up at the ceiling for a moment in thought before looking back at Vincent, "Yes, it's passable. So, we won't have to get rid of this one."

Her hands dusted off the sleeve of her uniform as she looked towards Ace, "_This one?_ What's **that** suppose to mean?"

"It means nothing." Vincent abruptly added, "The training session is over for now."

"Hn? That wasn't too much of a training session." Her arms went behind her head, as her right foot rubbed along the back of her left ankle slowly.

"Oh?"

The blonde man would approach her as he would leaned forward slightly to look down at her face. He was actually a bit taller than Vincent was. "Well, maybe next time I can give you some _'private' _lessons later. Then you can see more of my moves."

Yuffie felt like her heart dropped down into her stomach at the man's words and sly smile he had on his lips. Her head quickly snapped to the side as she felt that familiar heat rising into her cheeks once more, "I think I'll **pass**, thank you very much!"

He'd merely smirk, before he'd turn to Vincent. "Well, since you're done I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Vincent asked.

Ace would gesture Vincent over towards a corner where they could talk more privately. Yuffie was a bit annoyed that she couldn't listen too, since she was a Turk too. Well, a temporary turk anyway. She shook her head a little bit. What did she care what they talked about? She never wanted to be a turk anyway, plus it was probably some shady work that involved getting one's hands dirty.

Ace would rest his hand on Vincent's shoulder, as he'd lean down to whisper to him in a low tone, "There's trouble again at you know where..."

"Again?" Vincent asked, glancing back towards him. "That makes the third time this week. I thought the director of that department was suppose to request the halt of that program?"

His comrade would merely shake his head slowly, "Unfortunately no. The man is very difficult and stubborn. I have discussed it with him, but he just said it would benefit ShinRa."

"It all sounds suspicious me..." Vincent said raising his right hand to his chin, as he looked down.

The girl's mouth would contort into a frown as she looked at them from a distance. She hated being left out of important conversations. It reminded her too much of when she was with Cloud and the others when she first met them. Though at the time she hardly cared for all the secretive discussions she was left out of at times, but it would have been nice if someone offered.

"Yuffie?"

"Huh...?"

She blinked once as the voice brought her out of her thoughts. Vincent stood in front of her with the usual blank expression on his face. His hand slipped into his blazer's pocket before it would pull out a rectangular slick piece of plastic. The card was then presented to her as he held it between his thumb and index finger. Yuffie looked at it silently as she was a little dumbfounded by the item. Her hand would then reach out to grasp the card as she would examine it. On the back was one long black strip going across the back and the front there was three red diamonds with the ShinRa logo.

"It's a keycard." He answered before she could say anything. "You can go to any specific floor with it. It would help if you familiarize yourself with the floors and departments of the building."

"Okay, but why are you giving it to me for? Can't you just give me the oh so _gr_a_nd_ tour of ShinRa?" She would say with no enthusiasm.

"As much as I would like to...me and Ace have some business to attend to. I'm sure you can find something entertaining to pass the time."

Vincent adjusted his tie before he'd stride past her calmly towards the door without so much as an explanation to 'where' this place they were going. _Secretive _a_s ever..._ Ace would follow the ebony haired man towards the exit as the door would slide back automatically. He'd raise his hand as he didn't look back at her.

"_Au revior chéri_ Try not to miss me while I'm gone." He'd say, as the door shut behind him, as she was by herself now.

Yuffie stood there silently as she stared at the metal door they had left through. What was so important that they could take off like that and leave her to do whatever she wanted? Vincent looked so serious, well he always looked serious. Didn't seem like there was too much of a difference from the Vincent then and now. She would draw her attention back to the keycard back in her hand. A long sigh would come from her lips, as she lowered her head slightly. Strands of her hair would brush across her eyes, as she bit down lightly on her lip.

_When will I w_a_ke up from this..._

_Nothing makes sense anymore_

**TBC**

_Done, bet you guys couldn't wait any longer for me to get this up. I've been busy drawing, plus net died.. Go to ladyk. When I get some time might draw some illustrations to the story. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It'll be _a_while before the next. I tried to make it as long as I could, due to the long months. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Check out my other stories please._


End file.
